


queendom

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Royalty AU, slight background yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: Diplomatic affairs are boring. The queen's chambers are not.[Same setting as "a queen's desires."]





	queendom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pescado_diabolico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/gifts).



If there's one thing Sun-hwa can take comfort in, it's that Saeran looks not only as unhappy to be here as her, but even moreso. 

They make striking figures as they stand in a second floor alcove away from the mingling crowd, taking refuge in the brief privacy provided by a column. 

There isn't much that's required from the royal spymaster and the chief inquisitor at a diplomatic affair -- stand tall and smile politely when Rika introduces them, mingle with those brave enough to approach them with questions, and then wait the rest of it out. They have already been subjected to all the inquiries they are likely to get this evening, thankfully, but being unable to slip away even when no longer needed is maddening. 

Still, Sun-hwa can't bring herself to be _too_ resentful. It makes Rika look good, and so she'll stay and try to be patient, even if she'd rather be spending the evening holed up in Rika's private quarters having a much more _intimate_ meeting. 

At least she can hope for a quiet moment with her queen when the festivities subside. The last view she had of Rika, regal in swathes of deep violet fabric, hair carefully pinned into an astonishing cloud of soft curls, toying elegantly with a lovely pearl necklace looped around her neck, is an image she has drawn on often tonight, a source of strength in the midst of this monotony. She's not sure how Saeran bears all this without a comfort like that. 

He's all decked out in magenta and teal, perfectly tailored to his figure, perfectly suited to this party, and perfectly, wonderfully ostentatious -- no possible way to slip unnoticed through the crowd in these colors, not even any slack in the suit for him to slouch and hide in. 

Her own finery is a touch less gaudy, tailored just as perfectly, but in deep reds that draw the eye less than his own. Still, she, too, is more noticeable than she'd prefer. 

 

She can't say that she's ever  _ at ease _ with the glitter and glamor of the palace, but at least it's usually not so… pronounced. 

 

She can, at least, pretend not to know how much each of Rika's elaborate gowns must cost -- or the gifts that her queen has given her, for that matter. This, however,  _ reeks _ of wealth and power, all tied up in expectations and social niceties that hide feuds spanning back decades. It's her  _ least  _ favorite kind of subterfuge. 

And so, as much as she bickers with Saeran, she is grateful for the chance to draw back from the thick of it. Not that they’ve actually spoken much in their time together. Contemplative silences and covert eyerolls are comfort enough, a silent solidarity. 

He's leaning on the railing and picking at the fingers of his gloves, frowning as he goes. 

Saeran has been here longer than she, by far, and been embroiled in castle politics for years, but it's clear that he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Or perhaps, she thinks, there is a  _ someone  _ he's longing for, rather than some _ where _ . She can't help but notice how often Saeran’s gaze returns to a certain enthusiastic Lord in the midst of the crowd. 

Yoosung seems right at home here, charming various foreign nobles that happen to strike up a conversation, laughter bright enough to be heard from the alcove. As befitting the cousin of the queen. He looks dazzling in blue, a color that seems to emphasize his joyful exclamations. 

She pushes off against the wall and comes to stand by him, leaning on the balcony just as he does. 

“Would I be correct in assuming,” she murmurs, “that if you were not so obviously dressed, you would have already tried to sweep away our little Lord?”

Saeran glowers. Sun-hwa laughs. 

“You know, you've been doing this long enough, I would have thought you'd be better at being subtle.”

He glowers harder. “I'm not… being unsubtle,” he says after a moment. 

“Oh, no?” Sun-hwa smirks, relaxing her posture and leaning more heavily so that she can make sure he  _ sees _ her smug look. “I’d love to see how bad you’d be at this when you actually think you're being  _ obvious _ , then.”

He scowls. “Unlike you, I know how to use discretion.” 

“‘Unlike me?’” She repeats, raising her eyebrows. 

And now he smirks. “You don't have much room to talk, given how you moon around after her majesty. It's no secret that the queen only keeps you around to warm her bed.”

Sun-hwa lays a hand over her chest in mock-shock. “Why, Saeran, am I detecting a hint of jealousy?”

“Towards  _ you _ ? For--” He makes a face, and Sun-hwa has to stifle a laugh. “Do you honestly think that I would ever --  _ no.” _ His expression of disgust deepens to the point that she can't hide her laugh this time. 

She's sure Saeran would never admit it, but with the way Rika dotes on him and with the way he  _ lets _ her -- if anyone  _ else  _ ever tried to pinch his cheeks, they'd likely lose a hand, but he looks pleased when Rika does it -- Sun-hwa's always assumed he saw Rika as more of a motherly figure. 

Just how true that is, she can't say for certain, and yet… 

Well, now she's a little guilty she put that idea in his head, so she can back off a little. Of that particular topic, anyway. 

“If it isn't the queen’s attention that you envy, perhaps it's the chance to work in the sunlight, hmm? Don't you ever get  _ bored  _ spending all day down in the doom and gloom of the dungeons, dear inquisitor?”

He huffs and opens his mouth with a retort that is, no doubt, witty and particularly scathing, but she continues, quickly. 

“ _ Or _ , perhaps you wish you could spend more time in the palace so you could spend more time with a certain vivacious lord. It might improve your mood; you might become not  _ nearly _ so surly.”

And to her delight, his face goes scarlet. 

“...I have a job to do,” he mutters. 

“If that job is ‘wait and pine,’ then you and me both.”

“Mmh.” After a moment, he slouches down further. So much for staying poised. “...takes forever,” he says. 

“The waiting?”

“Mmmh,” he confirms. “Longer with all these…” His nose wrinkles. “Courtesies.”

“It does seem that despite all the fuss it took to get everyone here, no one’s particularly eager to leave.” Except the pair of them, of course. Hypocritical bastards, the lot of them -- the amount of coordination it took to make sure that  _ Lord So-and-So  _ and  _ Lady Et Cetera _ were on good terms tonight and that all the various feuds were accounted for gave her headaches for a week straight, and now they're all just making nice. “They're so up each other's asses I can't imagine what it would take to get them to just act plainly for once.”

He's silent, staring at the crowd, and then he says, “Anything that makes them try to save their own skins,” he says. There's a look of amusement growing on his face. “Light a fire under those frilly skirts and they'll finally shut up as they run.”

“Well shit, if that's all it takes, what are we doing up here?”

She's pleased to see this drag a smile from him. 

They continue on like this until the sound of footsteps behind them make them perk up, coming from the hallways leading to the rest of the palace. Sun-hwa does not deign to acknowledge this until the person speaks. 

“Enjoying the party?”

And Sun-hwa whirls. 

The lady is dressed in pale blue, her gown elegant, soft fabric folding over itself, but simpler than many of those Sun-hwa's seen tonight. 

She is holding a fan in front of her face, but if her sweet voice didn't give her away, her eyes, all that can be seen if her face, would be enough. 

Still, Sun-hwa plays along. Where’s the fun in foregoing that sense of intrigue? “I believe I would enjoy it more with a little company.”

The lady inclines her head. “Is your companion not company enough?”

“He does not offer the kind of company I prefer,” Sun-hwa says, and Saeran snorts in amused agreement behind her.

The lady laughs, high and musical. “Well, then,” she says, “perhaps I could accompany you?”

“I welcome your offer.” Sun-hwa comes to stand beside the lady, hands folded over each other, looking as poised as if she really were just accepting a walk with an esteemed stranger. 

The lady focuses on Saeran now. “I would regret leaving you here all alone. Perhaps you should find the company  _ you _ prefer, hmm?” Another laugh, and then, as she turns away: “Do have fun.”

The glimpse Sun-hwa catches of Saeran before she, too, turns and starts down the hallway away from the party is more enthusiastic than she's seen all night. 

She thinks she sees him start down the stairs to where most of the guests are mingling, and then she loses sight of him. 

Sun-hwa waits until the clamor of voices dull to a murmur before she says, “does the night find you well, my queen?”

“It finds me better in your company,” Rika responds. 

Before they reach the end of the hallway, Rika angles her fan a little and looks up at Sun-hwa through her lashes. Sun-hwa takes this as the cue it is and bends a little to meet Rika in a kiss, quick, almost chaste. Sun-hwa straightens and Rika returns the fan to where it was. 

“Yes,” Rika muses, “Much better in your company.”

Together, they pass maidservants rushing to keep the party running smoothly and the guests happy, sometimes a lone girl running by, sometimes a veritable gaggle. Exactly how many of them know, or suspect, that it is their queen they are passing and not just another visiting noble, Sun-hwa cannot be entirely sure, but she does notice that no matter how hurried they seem, all take the time to offer a polite greeting at the very least when they see the pair. 

Of course, while those in attendance may not think to question it, those who work in the castle would of course know that to find the queen’s spymaster in the company of any but her majesty herself is a rare sight, indeed, save perhaps for a guest unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of Sun-hwa’s attention as she pries for information -- or, perhaps, an assassination, should the guest be unlucky enough. Either way, not a pair to be disturbed. 

There's a familiar feeling of anticipation as the pair of them grow nearer to Rika’s personal chambers, eagerly remembering all that's transpired there and all that is bound to come to pass there tonight, but she's a little surprised when Rika makes a slight detour, turning down the corridor that leads to an open air balcony overlooking the gardens instead of up the stairs to Rika’s room. 

There’s a slight twinge of disappointment at that, although Sun-hwa knows that Rika wouldn't have bothered with all this just to take in the view. And of course, sometimes the less direct route to what she wants can be more fun. She can play along.

“It's lovely tonight, isn't it?” Rika asks, and at the same time, she runs a hand over Sun-hwa's ass. Though the feeling is dulled by the dress between them, Sun-hwa still shivers pleasantly. 

“The company I keep is lovelier still,” Sun-hwa replies, and Rika chuckles. 

Rika lays a hand on Sun-hwa's hip, and for a moment, they just stand there, gazing out into the night. 

It really is a lovely garden. Rika oversaw the tending of all blooms growing against and visible from the castle walls in the weeks leading up to the party. The sunflowers have never looked better, nor stretched quite so proudly. 

Just below them is the edge of the hedge maze, stretching off into the distance, and Sun-hwa can see glimpses of nobles galavanting through it. Drunk, the lot of them, if the volume of their laughter is anything to go by. Still, at least a few of them are ooh-ing and aah-ing over the sculptures set in some of the dead ends, and they seem to be keeping it intact, at least. 

There's a little hidden area in the maze --  hidden more intentionally than the simple dead ends and looping pathways -- that is lined with beautiful primroses. 

Rika likes to linger there on walks with Sun-hwa, basking in the delicate scent of one of her favorite flowers, but even there, on days when the wind is strong, they can only smell the honeysuckle that climbs the castle walls. 

Now, the night-blooming flowers thrive, overtaking the honeysuckle, and Sun-hwa can smell camellia and jasmine as she stands on the balcony. 

...given the maidservants she sees down there occasionally, she wonders if they might be tasked with gently shaking the garden’s various blooming vines and bushes to waft the scents more strongly to the guests. Whether that’s intentional, let alone an assigned task, or whether it’s merely accidental… she can’t be sure. Whatever works, she supposes.

They must leave this place in utter awe of the realm, after all, astounded by every facet of their experience and returning home to tell tales of the wealth and abundance of the country.

As Sun-hwa is pondering this, Rika shifts and once more grazes her hand over Sun-hwa's backside, dragging her nails across gently, and Sun-hwa shivers and leans into Rika, welcoming the touch. 

Rika makes a soft noise and when Sun-hwa turns her head to look, Rika inclines her chin to indicate where she should look. 

Down in the hedge maze, in a dead end just past an open sitting area, Sun-hwa can see two of the nobles who have with the way from the party becoming rather… cozy, their hands down each others’ bodices as they stumble to a bench -- not the only amorous couple about, but certainly the boldest, at least from this vantage point. 

“I can see why they prefer to be out here instead of in with the crowd,” Rika murmurs. “So much more intimate here, don't you think?” She chuckles as one of the nobles kneels before the other, and the motions of her head and the way the other tosses her head back make it clear what is happening. 

“Do you think they know we see them? Or perhaps they're hoping for this?”

Rika begins to hike Sun-hwa's dress up slowly, with little motions covert enough that they might not noticed by anyone in the garden below if they happened to look up towards the balcony, but it’s still a risky maneuver. Sun-hwa doesn’t stop her, too pleased by this turn of events.

When the hem is finally high enough, Rika takes a moment to just revel in the opportunity to caress Sunhwa’s bare ass, and then she pulls her hand away -- only for her fingers to trail up Sun-hwa’s thigh along her stockings and trace over Sun-hwa’s slit. 

Sun-hwa gasps softly and grips the edge of the railing as Rika leans closer to murmur into her ear. 

“You've been aching for this all evening, haven't you?” Rika murmurs. She continues her languid teasing, slowly tracing over Sun-hwa's opening and trailing up to rub her clit. “Dreaming of me whisking you away and fucking you until you can't stand?”

And god, yes, she has. “If you hadn’t shown up, I was considering something drastic,” she confesses with a grin, which falters as Rika tweaks her clit. “Didn’t know if I could -- ah -- stand to be away so long, and with such a boring crowd.” She manages to keep her expression somewhat composed, even as her knees begin to wobble from the attention, but when Rika begins to dip her fingers into Sun-hwa’s opening, only to pull out and resume merely rubbing against her, Sun-hwa whines. 

She wriggles in an attempt to draw Rika’s fingers closer, to get some greater sense of release for this rising desire, but Rika remains unswayed. 

“Needy, are we not?” she chuckles.

And just as Sun-hwa opens her mouth to protest, Rika buries her fingers in Sun-hwa's cunt, and what comes out instead is a strangled moan. 

Rika leans forward so that her lips brush against Sun-hwa’s ear. “You're lucky I was wishing for the same thing,” she murmurs, and Sun-hwa almost laughs at the admission, but then Rika moves inside her and all desire to form some sort of quip leaves her.

Rika sets a fast pace, finger-fucking Sun-hwa with delicious roughness and Sun-hwa’s hands go white-knuckled, clenching the railing as she pitches forward a little, unbalanced, and ends up leaning her stomach against it for support.

“Do you think they see us? Do you think they suspect?” Rika asks, and Sun-hwa lets out a breathy laugh at the idea, not entirely displeased by the concept. 

Fuck composure. If they’re spotted… well, even if someone looks up, how would anyone know who they are? If, somehow, they make a recognizable pair, well -- Rika can take care of it somehow. For once, she may as well abandon her inhibitions -- however few they might be -- and just enjoy herself. 

“You make a lovely picture,” Rika continues, “I’m sure anyone lucky enough to catch a glimpse will cherish the memory.”

“Think they’d appreciate it more if we followed in the footsteps of some of your guests?” Sun-hwa asks, panting as Rika continues to thrust her fingers into her. 

God damn, the couple down in the maze isn’t wasting any time. Their dresses are now hanging off one of the rose bushes. She hopes that doesn’t snap any branches, although the roses are resilient little things. How are they going to explain those grass stains to the rest of the party? Still, Sun-hwa admires the boldness behind the decision to succumb to desire in a place like this. 

“Mmm… yes,” Rika decides, “but they won’t have it. That’s for me and me alone.”

“Oh?” Maybe she should be ashamed of how even just a simple word as this can be stretched out by a moan, but she can’t bring herself to care.

“Yes,” Rika says. She reaches to rub briefly at Sun-hwa’s chest through the top of her dress, circling her nipples, and it’s not nearly enough contact, but the blatancy of it makes her knees go weaker than they already were. 

“Don’t I -- ah--” She gasps as Rika adds another finger, “feel special?”

“To be treasured by the queen? Truly, you should. You,” she whispers, voice growing heated, “are all…” She leans in and nips at Sun-hwa's neck just as she murmurs, “ _ mine _ .”

Rika’s other hand comes up to rub hard at her clit and Sun-hwa spasms, swallowing a cry as she tips over her peak. 

Her hips buck against Rika's hand, and Rika continues to finger her, though she slows steadily, as Sun-hwa rides out her orgasm. 

By the time Rika pulls her fingers from Sun-hwa with a self-satisfied session, her juices are flowing freely down her thighs and onto her stockings with no barrier to stop them, leaving them soaked. ...that's the third pair of stockings she's ruined this way.

Rika meets Sun-hwa's eyes and licks her fingers clean, smirking as the action makes Sun-hwa tremble again. “Delicious,” Rika remarks, and gives her a meaningful look. Sun-hwa aches for Rika’s head between her legs, the chance to show Rika how much sweeter she can taste.

But when Sun-hwa moves to reach for Rika, Rika shakes her head. 

“Not here,” she says, and then a smile blossoms on her face. “Besides, I think it's time to thank your queen for her generosity, don't you?”

And Sun-hwa's head between Rika's thighs sounds as sweet a deal. 

Rika smiles at the suddenly-dreamy expression on Sun-hwa’s face, then helps her stand straight and walk on wobbly legs, looping Sun-hwa’s arm through the crook of her elbow and then taking the lead. 

This time, Sun-hwa  _ knows _ the destination is Rika’s room, and her enthusiasm makes her first few steps unsteadier still, too eager to get there to really care about stepping carefully. 

The sounds of the party grow even fainter as they make their way through the halls until they reach the stairwell at last. 

Side-by-side is a bit of a close fit, although they way they press against each other as they go is not done out of necessity. 

Finally, they reach the top and step apart just slightly, though their fingers remain intertwined. 

The guards flanking her door stand a little straighter as Rika approaches, even before she pulls up her mask.

They're the usual night shift, so they must have been here when Rika snuck up to change earlier. 

“Everything quiet?” 

They nod, and then the one on the right grins. “Not for very much longer, I suspect,” she says, and the other chuckles softly. 

Sun-hwa clicks her tongue in mock-offense. “Are you accusing me of causing trouble?” 

“Oh, no, ma'am,” says the other, shaking his head. “Trouble’s not the right word for it.I think we know all too well that these aren't the kind of shouts we're meant to respond to.”

“But we're happy to see that you've stuck to form, Spymaster,” says the first. “The day you last out a party is the day I start jumping at shadows; only a spy in our midst could keep you away from here that long.”

Sun-hwa shrugs. “How could I resist the company of our lovely queen?”

Rika shakes her head with a rueful sigh. 

She's fond of her personal guards -- trusts in their ability and willingness to protect her enough to allow them such an important posting -- and takes particular care to ensure they're well-treated, but does not find as much joy in bantering with them as Sun-hwa does, finding them a touch too crass for her liking. 

Still, there's a smile she can't quite suppress as she bids them a good evening, and then she tugs on Sun-hwa's hand and starts forward. 

The guards incline their heads respectfully as she and Sun-hwa pass through the door, pulling it closed when they're through. 

The sound of the door shutting has a certain finality, and Sun-hwa fairly trembles with anticipation. 

It wouldn't do to be too obvious, though, not until they're alone at last, and they must tolerate some company just for a little while longer, given the elaborate nature of their dress -- Sun-hwa's in particular, now that Rika has shed her royal finery for this ‘disguise.’

Sure enough, Rika crosses the room to the hidden panel in the wall and slides it back, then pulls the rope behind it. A bell rings, faint from here, and then Rika slides the panel back into place.

It's not long before there are footsteps, and then the door opens to allow entry to two maidservants, attitude reserved. They look to their queen. 

“We wish to be rid of these gowns,” Rika says, and the maids nod in unison. One steps to Rika while the other steps to Sun-hwa, already reaching to unbutton the outer layer.

Sun-hwa's dress, meant to inspire envy, is too complicated for quickness, while Rika has shed the dress she wore before the court for a simple disguise -- it must have taken her ages to remove the first time, but that is not the case now. 

Sun-hwa’s lips twist more and more deeply with distaste with every skirt she has to wait to have unlaced so she can step out from it. By the time she’s on the last one, Rika has already been disrobed, standing in a simple chemise and her stockings. The maid attending her waits a few steps away, carefully holding Rika’s gown. 

At last, Sun-hwa steps free from the pannier, and the maid begins to unlace Sun-hwa's corset. Sun-hwa nearly sighs in relief when that slips free at last, and she shakes her head when the maid gestures to her chemise. The maid nods and gathers up Sun-hwa's discarded gown, then joins the other. 

As the door closes behind the maids, Rika settles onto her bed with a smug, indulgent look.

“Well,” she says, crossing her legs slowly, “you  _ do  _ like to keep me waiting, don't you?”

“Never intentionally, my queen.” The tantalizing sight of Rika, nearly bare before her and allowing the simple shift to rise up her thighs with her movement, leaves Sun-hwa too impatient to really make a show of undressing, so she doesn't bother to make her motions fluid as she removes her stockings, just hooks her fingers into the tops and yanks them down -- but she does take more care with her chemise. 

She meets Rika’s eyes and tugs her chemise up -- not slow, exactly, she's still not willing to tolerate drawing this out too long, but not ripping it off. She wiggles a little as it passes over her hips, then her chest, and then finally over her head, and she lets it slip from her fingers so the fabric pools at her feet. 

The look on Rika’s face is  _ hungry _ . 

“Now, my queen,” Sun-hwa murmurs, stepping closer to the bed, “allow me to assist you.”

She kneels on the bed, setting her legs on either side of Rika, straddling her, pleased at the way Rika's gaze darts around her newly-exposed body, lingering especially on her chest. 

Sun-hwa chuckles and arches, pushing her chest forward, and Rika immediately cups Sun-hwa's breasts, caressing the swell of them, then leans forward and laps at Sun-hwa's nipple. 

Sun-hwa draws in a sharp breath, but stays focused. She drags her hands down Rika's sides until she reaches the bottom of Rika’s chemise and pushes her hands beneath the hem. 

She pulls slowly, dragging it up Rika's thighs, running her nails lightly over Rika's skin as she goes. Rika, for her part, pinches the nipple she's not currently attending, dragging her teeth across the other, and Sun-hwa sighs appreciatively. 

She continues to pull the chemise up, pausing occasionally to drag her fingers over Rika’s skin. Rika has to pull away when Sun-hwa gets it up to chest-level, pouting in visible reluctance. 

Sun-hwa finally pulls the chemise over Rika’s head, then leans in to soothe Rika with a kiss. 

She trails her hands down Rika’s sides again, eliciting shivers. She breaks away after a moment to follow the path her hands make, slowly climbing down off the bed and sinking until she's kneeling before Rika. 

Rika’s eyes are bright as Sun-hwa's touch passes over her hips and she opens her legs eagerly when Sun-hwa pushes at her knees. Sun-hwa fits between them comfortably, and she leans in to press a kiss to the mole on Rika’s thigh, quick and almost chaste, if not for the sense of what she's about to do. Rika's head falls back when Sun-hwa strokes her thighs once more then finally,  _ finally _ , licks her pussy. 

Rika clutches at Sun-hwa's hair as she traces Rika's opening with her tongue, once, twice, three times, then darts up to suck at her clit. Rika's legs link around Sun-hwa's neck, urging her on. 

She whines when Sun-hwa eases up teasingly, trying to draw Sun-hwa closer to her needy pussy. 

Sun-hwa continues to keep her motions soft and gentle as Rika pouts and whines, and then Sun-hwa sucks hard on her clit and Rika fairly squeals in surprised delight. Sun-hwa does it again and Rika frees one hand to trace up her stomach and begin to play with her nipples, pinching and tugging as she squirms under Sun-hwa's tongue. 

Sun-hwa traces Rika's opening with her fingers to gather up her wetness, pulling away to rub her knuckle over Rika's clit, then returns her mouth there. She makes one more circle with her fingers, then pushes one in. 

Rika tangles a hand in Sun-hwa's hair, breath growing shallower. She circles her nipple with her nails, legs spreading open wider as she touches herself. 

Sun-hwa only pumps her finger a few times before she pushes in another, and Rika hums happily. 

She has to pull out first to manage it, carefully angling, but moments later, she is pushing in a third finger, and Rika fairly squeals in delight, pulling Sun-hwa's face closer to her cunt and grinding against her, smearing her with Rika's juices. 

Sun-hwa takes the cue to suck on Rika's folds, then she stiffens her tongue and drags that along Rika’s pussy, quickening the pace of her fingers. She sucks roughly on Rika's clit as she twists her fingers inside her and Rika's breath catches -- and then comes out in a shuddering, breathy moan as she bucks against Sun-hwa's mouth, and Sun-hwa smiles as Rika falls apart around her. The hand that was tangled in Sun-hwa's hair slowly loosens, and Rika pets her hair as she falls back onto the bed, panting heavily. After a moment, she seems to lose the energy for even this, and her hand stills. 

Sun-hwa doesn't bother with wiping her mouth, just crawls up the bed to lay beside Rika. 

As soon as she's close enough, Rika pulls Sun-hwa in for a kiss, seeming to delight in her own slickness smeared around Sun-hwa's mouth. Sun-hwa returns the kiss easily, languidly tangling her tongue with Rika's. 

Rika wraps her arms around Sun-hwa's waist and rubs her chest against Sun-hwa's, then snakes her hand in between them to circle Sun-hwa's nipples. Sun-hwa breaks the kiss to gasp at the contact. “--you seem rather focused today, my queen,” she manages breathily. 

“Mmm.” Rika nudges Sun-hwa's legs open and rubs at her cunt with her knee. “The next affair we attend, you  _ must  _ wear a dress of that cut again. But having to watch you all evening, not being able to touch… Maddening. I almost couldn't bear it.” She traces a line against Sun-hwa's chest reminiscent of the dress’ low neckline, then tweaks Sun-hwa's nipples. Rika pulls away then, but with a self-satisfied smile. “Fetch the necklace from the nightstand, won't you dear?”

Sun-hwa furrows her brow, but does as she is asked, crawling across the bed until she can snatch up the coiled up pearl necklace Rika had been wearing earlier and hand it to Rika. 

Rika sits up straight as she unwinds the necklace, but she urges Sun-hwa closer to the pillows, pushing against her hips until Sun-hwa lays, partially propped up. 

Rika finishes unwinding the necklace, hooks one of Sun-hwa's legs around her waist, then undoes the clasp of the necklace and stretches it out, holding it so there's about an inch of the necklace behind her with the rest in front of them, held in front of her pussy and just behind her ass. 

Rika lowers herself a little more, finally grinding her cunt against Sun-hwa's, and Sun-hwa arches immediately, trying to press herself as close to Rika as possible, tongue lolling out at the bliss of that shared warmth, though the necklace is cold between them. 

It's at that moment that Rika lets go of the necklace in front of her, props herself up with her now-free hand, presses herself against Sun-hwa, and pulls it from behind. 

Sun-hwa moans, long and low, at the sensation of the pearls moving through her folds and against her clit. Rika giggles, a sweet sound, leans down to capture Sun-hwa's nipple with her mouth. She swirls her tongue over Sun-hwa as she continues to pull the necklace, intermittently sucking and dragging her tongue over her nipple. 

When she reaches the end of the necklace, she lets that end drop, and takes hold of it from the front. She looks up at Sun-hwa then, and the look on her face is absolutely devious. She blows a puff of breath over Sun-hwa's chest that makes her shudder as it meets slick skin, then tugs at Sun-hwa's nipple with her teeth and begins to pull the necklace again in one fluid motion. 

Sun-hwa shudders at the combined sensations, and she reaches a shaky hand to grip Rika's hair as her queen leaves love bites across her chest. Rika grinds her cunt against Sun-hwa's, and Sun-hwa gasps as this presses the pearls harder against her folds, giving her delicious friction as they pass her clit. 

She scrapes her nails up Rika's back, then down her side, then back up again, slowly moving sideways until she can brush her fingers over the swell of Rika's breasts. Rika makes an appreciative sound and scrapes her teeth over Sun-hwa's chest once more, then gives the necklace a particularly firm tug. 

Sun-hwa uses the leg hooked around Rika's middle to pull Rika in closer, shuddering in delight at feeling Rika's pussy slide against hers. 

“Rika,” Sun-hwa moans, fingers tightening their grip as Rika laves her tongue across her other nipple, beginning to tug at it with her teeth. 

“Go ahead darling,” Rika murmurs, placing a delicate kiss against Sun-hwa's skin and lowering the hand holding the necklace to rub at her clit for good measure, “come undone for me.”

So she does. 

She bucks her hips, spine locking and going stiff as her eyes squeeze shut, allowing the waves of her orgasm to wash over her, carry her as they may. 

She falls back onto the bed, limp and satisfied, as Rika works over herself with the pearls until she, too, is gasping out an orgasm. She is gorgeous in her abandon, eyes fluttering shut and teeth fixing on her lower lip as she arches, a breach of that careful show of elegance that she's never allowed any but Sun-hwa to see beneath. Sun-hwa's breath catches at this reminder, and when Rika collapses onto the bed with a sigh, it is Sun-hwa who draws Rika into an embrace this time. 

“I love you,” she murmurs into Rika's hair, kissing the top of her head. Rika's forehead is damp with sweat, but Sun-hwa drops kisses there, then to the tip of her nose, then to each cheek before, finally, reaching Rika's lips. 

The kiss they share is far less lingering than before, but infinitely more tender. 

Rika reaches to run her fingers through Sun-hwa's hair, smoothing out the tangles that her earlier fervor caused. “And I love you,” Rika says at last. Her gaze is warm but firm, brooking no room for arguments, and Sun-hwa's stomach flutters with the sureness, the certainty that these words are true. 

Rika shifts, settling back onto the pillows. Even with tousled hair and still-uneven breathing and obvious fatigue, Rika is gorgeous in her afterglow, as she is in any moment, a sight wondrous to behold -- but it is the knowledge that she is a sight Sun-hwa is more privy to than any other that makes her breathless. 

Sun-hwa tangles her legs with Rika's, angling until she's able to pull Rika to rest on her chest. 

Rika hums in contentment as Sun-hwa pets her hair, snuggling into Sun-hwa's side and placing occasional, affectionate kisses along Sun-hwa's jaw as they lay there. 

For a long moment, they just stay like this, content to share in each other's warmth. 

“...those two in the garden, where were they from?” Rika asks, sounding drowsy. 

Sun-hwa laughs softly at the reminder of the pair who spurred them on to this. She runs her fingers gently across Rika's arm and back, eliciting faint goosebumps as she says, “Mmm… not particularly high-ranking, I’d think, but members of Lady Kim’s court, or perhaps Lady Kang’s, if the colors of their regalia were any indication. But Lady Kang would be my guess.” Sun-hwa's lips curl up. “Though I doubt she'd be pleased to know any of her attendants were inclined to such… indiscretions, particularly when they must have shunned the hospitality of their queen to do so. Not only slipping away from such a carefully-planned affair but acting with complete disregard for the possibility of being seen? The shame of it.”

“Mmh.” Rika stretches out with a groan, then nuzzles into Sun-hwa's neck. “Remind me to send a particularly lavish thank-you gift to Lady Kang, then. So she knows there's been no offense taken.”

“Noted. Though, indeed, I rather like the style of her court,” Sun-hwa remarks. They may not have  _ needed  _ the inspiration to end up here, but the pair in the gardens certainly sped things along. “If there were more like them, I might attend more of these functions.” 

After a moment of contemplative silence, Rika says, “and I believe we should have the maids draw us a bath.”

Sun-hwa raises her eyebrows. “You plan to be up all night, then?” Her tone is teasing, touch growing heavier as she trails her fingers along Rika's skin. 

Rika smiles languidly. “Spent in your company? Of course. Why would I ever wish for an evening like this to end?”

“Such compliments from my queen tonight. I almost blush to hear it. What have I done to win this favor?”

But Rika speaks with sincerity rather than continue Sun-hwa's light tone, though the words are easily said. “Any favor I have to give is yours, and has been from the moment I met you.” Rika tilts her head to meet Sun-hwa's eyes, and her gaze is intense, trapping Sun-hwa. “If I can bestow a measure of that affection, why should I not? Compliments are the least of what you deserve.”

‘My queen’ still sits heavy, expectant, at the tip of Sun-hwa's tongue, but she is caught under the weight of these words, unable to resort to the usual flippancy behind the epithet. 

“Rika…” The word is spoken ruefully, carried on the tail end of a laugh directed at herself and her inability to -- articulate these feelings as well as Rika. What is she to say to that? 

But Rika props herself up on her elbows to place a delicate kiss to Sun-hwa's cheek. “I know,” she murmurs. 

What a strange and heady thing it is, being known. 

There is a long moment before either of them speak, basking in the glow of thor affection. 

“...perhaps we should reclaim a layer or two of our gowns before calling someone up, lest we fuel the morning gossip more than we already have,” Sun-hwa suggests. 

Rika's eyes narrow slightly. “But they're so pleased to have more to discuss.”

Sun-hwa chuckles. “My queen, my lazy queen…” She says fondly, “are you just resistant to getting out of bed?”

“Treason,” Rika murmurs sleepily, “treason by slander of the highest order,” but even now her arms wind tighter around Sun-hwa. 

And Sun-hwa laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> a giveaway fic for maddy, who has been exceptionally patient with me, and I loved the chance to explore this verse more, as well as use my dearest oc.   
> (side-note, don't bang in public, that's rude)


End file.
